


La Douleur Exquise

by Amelita



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Addiction, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Regency, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, BAMF!Asami, Bodice-Ripper, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Damsels in Distress, Drugged Sex, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent Due To Identity Issues, Forced Crossdressing, Forced Marriage, Gambling, Jealousy, Knotting, Love Triangles, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Misogyny, Mistaken Identity, Mpreg, Objectification, Pining, Regency Romance, Rescue, Rimming, Runaway Akihito, Sexism, Sibling Rivalry, Situational Humiliation, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 12:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4960501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelita/pseuds/Amelita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is in my nature to be kind, gentle and loving, but know this, when it comes to you, I am also the most powerful, ruthless and relentless beast you will ever know. There is nothing I wouldn’t do to see you smile, no distance I wouldn’t travel to make you mine and no war I wouldn’t wage to keep you safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vykki_Q](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Vykki_Q).



 

Akihito turned his back to the ballroom and lifted his hair from his neck. A soft, sultry breeze cooled the heated flesh and he sighed in relief. The young boy wished he could pull all the pins out of his hair and let the heavy curls down, but the current Omega fashion ordered either short, cropped bobs or intricately designed coronets. Since his mother refused to let him cut his unruly curls before the wedding, the young Omega was forced to put up with the torture of the pins digging into his scalp. He looked forward to the day when he could cut it short again. The weight was killing him.

He peered over his shoulder back into the crowded ballroom. It was packed to the gills, full of hundreds of people he didn’t know, all there to wish him well on his engagement. He could hear his mother’s laughter all the way from the balcony, piercing and shrill. He wished he could be as happy about his upcoming wedding as she was. Everyone was happy about it. It was a great match they said, the coming together of the two most powerful families in all of England; the Takabas and the Asamis. He supposed it was a good match. It had been made many, many years ago and certainly had not come as a surprise to him. Their families had been friends for years and the moment the little blond Omega was born, his hand was promised to the firstborn Alpha of the Asami family. Akihito had spent many of his summers roaming the large Asami estate. The thought of living there was comforting to him for he already loved it well, and knew most of the servants. He knew his fiancee well too. It was more than most Omegas got. Most were married off to strangers, sight unseen, with no idea of what was to become of them. They were kept closely guarded and generally married off right after their first heat cycle. Akihito had only just had his first heat. He was only fifteen, but was in fact older than most.

In the scheme of things, Akihito supposed he had lucked out. He really should have been happy. And he probably would have been, if his fiancee had seemed even remotely interested in him. The Asami heir seemed far more interested in the buxom redhead in the corner, and in his brandy, than his fiancee. Other than a curt kiss on the cheek and a hand on his shoulder during the announcement of the engagement, his fiancee had hardly paid him any attention at all. Akihito tried not to take it personally. There were many far more important people in attendance. The older Alpha had never been one for public displays of affection but he had always been very kind to him in private. Because of their age difference, Akihito had not spent much time with him at all. Perhaps when they were alone he would prove more attentive.

He heard his mother’s laughter from the ballroom again and the beginnings of a waltz being played. Akihito usually liked to dance, but tonight he simply wasn’t in the mood. He slowly edged out of sight of the open French doors and slipped towards the dark end of the balcony where he wouldn’t be seen. He only wanted to steal a few precious minutes of blissful quiet before someone came looking for him.

It was quieter out of the lights of the party and the dark was soothing to his nerves. He slipped his feet out of the new leather slippers that were pinching his toes and rolled his ruffled sleeves up to his elbows to better get at the breeze. He didn’t care much for the cumbersome, fancy clothing. Akihito was happiest running around in simple linen shirts and trousers and usually got away with it but his mother had insisted his clothes be at the height of fashion for tonight. He just counted his lucky stars that at least dresses for male Omegas were out of fashion. Omegan clothing was still ornate, overly frilly and embroidered and made out of the most delicate fabrics. He looked at his shirt in distaste. It literally wasn’t possible to put even one more ruffle on it. It was white silk and his pants were the same except shimmering with golden threads. They were awful too; tight around the waist and then poofy at the hips to accentuate their childbearing qualities and then tight at the knees again like jodhpurs. He wore satin stockings and fancy leather slippers that pinched his feet to make them look even smaller and daintier than they already were. Combined with the elaborate curls and the white powder gracing his already pale skin, he felt like a parody of himself. Outfit aside though, what Akihito didn’t realize was that with his golden tresses, wide blue eyes, delicate features and slender frame, he was in fact, the epitome of Omegan beauty.

Akihito’s ethereal looks were even more striking when placed next to his fiancee. As delicate and pale as he was, was how large and dark the Alpha was. His fiancee was dashingly handsome, there was no doubt about it, with his chiseled jaw, piercing amber eyes and raven hair. They made a beautiful couple…. there was simply no chemistry between them. But like most noble marriages, it was not a love match. His mother assured him that affection and friendship would evolve with time, just like in her own marriage to Akihito’s father. Akihito certainly hoped so.

The Omega leaned forward to rest his elbows on the balcony rail. He twisted the engagement ring around and around on his finger. It had once belonged to the elderly Duchess and was rather large on him. The enormous diamond weighed heavy on his hand. It felt almost oppressive. He was unaware of the melancholia written across his beautiful features as he stared out across the moor.

A dark figure moved from out of the shadows behind him. He had been standing there all along, under the ivy in the alcove, but Akihito’s eyes, blinded by the glittering ball, had not seen him.

The footsteps behind him came softly, almost silently, and suddenly, two large male hands had clamped tight onto his shoulders. He startled, made to turn around, but found himself held forcefully where he was, gazing out into the darkness below.

“You look beautiful tonight,” A deep masculine voice was very near his ear, his body gradually moving closer into his space, positioning Akihito’s so that he nestled inside the cradle of his much larger frame. “You put everyone else to shame.”

“Hah!” Akihito managed to retort, trying to be witty, “And here I felt like the sacrificial lamb. Stuffed and pressed, all dressed up and ready for consumption. I feel ridiculous.”

“It doesn’t matter what you wear,” the deep voice said softly. “You would still be the most beautiful one in the room to me.”

The flattering words, uttered in such a seductive tone, sent goosepimples rippling across his bare skin. He was still feeling a bit petulant though. His lower lip pouted becomingly, “You didn’t seem much interested earlier. What about the redhead?”

He could almost feel the Alpha smile, his head dipping close to the Akihito’s shoulder, scenting the Omega through his thin shirt as he murmured distractedly, “What redhead?”

Akihito stared numbly out at the darkness in confusion. Strong arms circled his waist from behind, and a voice breathed passionately into his ear, “Akihito, even as long as it has been, I only have eyes for you. You may not realize this, but its always been that way,” he continued, feathering soft, gentle kisses across his neck. “I can’t wait until you are finally mine.”

Now that didn’t sound quite right, Akihito thought, confused. What the devil was his fiancee talking about? He had never talked to him like that before. Was he drunk? Before the boy had much time to ponder that, he was being turned and yanked into the Alpha’s strong arms and a ravenous mouth was covering his.

Akihito sensed almost from the moment their lips touched that something was wrong, from the whiskey on his breath to the hunger in his kiss, but the Alpha gave him no choice, no chance to think. Akihito gasped and his lips parted. The other man slid his tongue between and tasted the boy’s mouth. Shifting slightly, pressing Akihito’s back against the rail, he slid the hand at his back down, over his hips and then filled his palm with the round curve of the Omega's plump bottom, squeezing hard. His heart skipped a beat. Heat curled in Aki's belly and he felt a ravenous hunger grip him, passion like he had never known before. Giving into his instincts, he angled his head to the Alpha could deepen the kiss. The large man took every advantage to ravish him and he did so, voraciously. Akihito was given no choice but surrender. Small hands stole their way up the man’s broad muscled chest, over his shoulder until they tangled in his silky hair. The scent of the Alpha was potent, intoxicating and the Omega was swept away in a passionate storm that left him melting, everything inside him crying to submit to his mate, right then and there on the balcony.

When the Alpha finally lifted his head, Akihito merely stared dreamily back at him, dazed, pink swollen lips slightly parted, luminous blue eyes dark with passion. And then the golden eyed man smirked.

Akihito suddenly felt as if someone had thrown icewater in his face.

It was not his fiancee Asami Ryuhei, the firstborn heir to the Asami fortune, who had just stolen his first kiss, but rather his younger twin the notorious blacksheep, Asami Ryuichi. He screeched in anger and shoved against Ryuichi’s broad chest, but the much larger Alpha did not release him. With two quick steps he had the small boned Omega backed up against the stone wall of the house, out of sight, unless someone decided to walk straight out onto the balcony and look around.

Akihito slapped helplessly at the arms that held him pinned, “Let me go! Are you insane?!”

Full lips sneered in self-deprecation, “The thought had occurred to me.”

The scent of whiskey was heavy on his breath and Akihito realized he was drunk. Ryuichi swayed slightly on his feet. More than drunk, he was practically wasted. The blond turned his head in disgust, “You’re drunk.”

Ryuichi’s golden eyes were bloodshot and filled with cold cynicism. Disillusionment had molded his expression into a firm scowl. It was his usual expression and completely unlike his affable, rarely angered older brother. Their temperaments couldn’t have been more different though in looks, they were practically identical. Both were incredibly handsome men, large, towering Alphas standing well over six feet in height. If one looked carefully they could see the differences though. Ryuhei was the more sedentary and complacent of the two twins, much preferring to amuse himself indoors; playing billiards, drinking bourbon, dealing cards with his friends and dressing in the latest fashions. Ryuichi flouted all the fashionable conventions. He was an outdoorsman, who loved the land and sports and pushing his body to the limits. He was a skilled hunter, swimmer and farmer. His hands were calloused, his skin tanned and his shoulders and arms more heavily muscled than his slightly softer, paler brother.

The eldest was definitely a charmer, he was easygoing and of good humor and as rumor had it, something of a lady’s man. Ryuhei drew women to his side in much the same way honey drew flies. Ryuichi, on the other hand, had none of his brother’s charm or polish and cared little for it. He was rough, easily irritated and known for speaking his mind, regardless of the consequences. He had no patience for simpering girls and the few who dared approach him were often sent away in tears. It was an undisputed fact that the younger twin could clear a room with just one icy glare.

The twins would never have been close, even under the best of circumstances, because that was the nature of the aristocracy. There could only be one heir. And the heir was Ryuhei, the first-born by two minutes before Ryuichi, who would from that point on, only ever be the ‘spare’. Perhaps if he had been an unassuming Beta, things might have been different. But he was born an Alpha, the same as his older brother, born to lead, born to desire his own territory, born ambitious and competitive and possessive and destined to be forever denied his birthright. Two minutes, too late.

They were born to be at each other’s throats, and the older they got, the worse it became.

It might not have been quite so bad either if their parents had handled it better, but they treated the twins differently too. Ryuhei, the firstborn, was their obvious favorite and could do no wrong in the Duke’s eyes while Ryuichi was most decidedly the black sheep and could do no right. The rift between Ryuichi and his father had slipt so wide that the second son had not even returned for his funeral last year. Akihito had not seen Ryuichi in several years, not since he had left for business school in London. To better himself, was what the family had told everyone, but Akihito knew better. He knew it was because with each passing day under his twin’s inescapable shadow, Ryuichi became more and more angry and resentful. Akihito had hoped the time away would help him, and perhaps it had, but coming back to a family that hadn’t changed had forced him back into his old role.

It saddened the Omega to see him like this, for he had not always been this way. There was a time when Ryuichi was more given to smile than scowl. It was long ago, but Aki remembered it well. Ryuhei may not have made much time for his betrothed when the little Omega child came to visit, but Ryuichi always had time for him. Whatever Akihito wanted to do, Ryuichi had been game. He had scoffed at gender stereotypes and been just as quick to play dress-up with Akihito as he had been to take him fishing. One day while out roaming the moors, they had been caught in a downpour and taken shelter in an abandoned cabin near the river. Ryuichi had started a fire and held the little Omega close for warmth. Akihito remembered it like it was yesterday. He had promised to love Ryuichi best, for always.

He hadn’t understood then that he was already promised to another.

Akihito planted his palms on that broad chest and pushed firmly. The Alpha was immovable. If anything, he squeezed the slight Omega to him more firmly, his jaw set stubbornly.

“Don’t do this Ryuichi, I’m to marry your brother within the year,” Aki pleaded, trying to ignore how Ryuichi’s nearness made his heart beat faster in his chest. He was so very handsome. There was a hardness to his face, an angularity that bespoke of a strength of resolve that his brother lacked. Despite the threatening bulge pressing into Akihito’s stomach, he couldn’t help but feel safe.

His perfectly sculptured lips twisted into an ugly sneer at the mention of his twin, “Oh? You really are Ryuhei’s, then, my little love?” His scorn was apparent. “How very fickle you are, Akihito my dear. You claim to be his and yet you respond to my kiss as though you had burst into flame. Tell me sweetheart, has Ryuhei ever kissed you like that? Has he ever made you feel half what I just made you feel?” His hands moved from Akihito’s neck, down his back and across to stroke feathering across his buttocks, pulling the boy even more firmly against him. A muscled thigh pressed between Akihito’s legs.

Akihito blushed with embarrassment, “He’s never kissed me at all.”

A strange, wild look came into Ryuichi’s eyes, “All this time, he’s had you right under his nose and he hasn’t so much as kissed you? If it were me, I’d hardly let you out of the bedroom, wed or not.” His hands molded Akihito’s bottom possessively, cupping it and pressing their hips together, even as he held the young Omega with his back pinned against the wall. Akihito squirmed but it was useless, he was trapped until Ryuichi was good and ready to let him go and that didn’t appear to be anytime soon.

The dark haired man dropped his head to scent the Omega’s neck, nosing along the tender skin. His hot breath left behind goosebumps.

“Tell me Akihito was that your first kiss that you gave up so sweetly?”

“You cad!” Akihito gasped. “I didn’t give you anything! You simply - simply took me!”

“I took you,” he agreed, “But you were all too willing. You still are.” He tugged Akihito’s shirt loose from his pants and slid a warm hand underneath, up the ticklish ladder of his ribs to toy with his nipples. Akihito shuddered involuntarily. No one had ever touched him there before and it was like being hit with lightning. His head dropped back and Ryuichi’s other hand moved to support his neck, forcing Akihito to meet his eyes, “I could take you, right here, right now and you would welcome it. Deep down, you know, as I do, who you truly belong to. Who you belong with.”

“N-No,” Akihito protested, but somehow his protest seemed only token, and the words were sealed between their mouths. His lips were bruising, demanding, conquering, and yet inciting arousal against the boy’s will. His tongue teased, invaded, lured, and stroked. His lips pressed and sucked. His teeth grazed, nibbled, and bit with a hungry voraciousness that drew an involuntary moan from him. “Ryuichi,” he gasped.

“Thats right baby,” Ryuichi ground out against his lips. “Say my name.”

He wrenched away suddenly, a wild look in his eyes. His gaze fell to Akihito’s plump, swollen lips, and his breath seemed to hitch in his throat. “Run away with me,” he rasped. “Don’t marry my brother Akihito, marry me. I’ll take you away from all of this, and I know I can’t give you what he can, but I’ve worked hard. I can support you now. We may not be rich, but you won’t have to worry about money. I’ll make you happy baby, I promise, give me a chance and I will make you so happy.”

Akihito felt as if his head were spinning. It was all so sudden, so confusing. Ryuichi had always been possessive of him, and perhaps a bit overly affectionate, but he had never come on to him like this before. There was a part of Akihito that wanted to play it off like a cruel prank but there was a seriousness to Ryuichi’s face and a vulnerability that bespoke of truth. It was not a joke. Ryuichi really did want to run away with him. The intensity in his eyes said it all.

It frightened him.

Ryuichi had always frightened him a little. It was part of his appeal. But running away would mean disobeying his parents and throwing away a marriage that had been arranged decades earlier, and a union that would benefit both families tremendously. And he might never see his family again. They would surely disown him. It was crazy. It had been years since they had spoken last, really, at this point he didn’t know Ryuichi any better than Ryuhei. It was also distinctly possible that he was doing this simply to get one over on his brother. They were extremely competitive.

Akihito shook his head sensibly, “No Ryuichi, no. You are drunk. In the morning you will wake up and forget all about this.”

Ryuichi moaned and dropped his head, pressing their foreheads together, “Don’t you think I’ve tried. I know you are betrothed to Ryuhei. I’ve always known that. I left when I realized I was in love with you. You were young, far too young for the feelings I had for you. I went to London to forget about you. All I ended up doing was seeing your smile in every crowd. But I did well while I was there Akihito, I did, for you. I can take care of you now, if you’ll just-”

He jerked his head away from the thumb that caressed his cheek, “No! No Ryuichi, stop this! Its not fair! Not to me or your brother!”

“The fool doesn’t deserve you. He doesn’t appreciate you like I do. He doesn’t see how beautiful you are, how unspoiled, sweet and delicately lovely….”

Akihito drew a deep breath as if he were being plunged back underwater as Ryuichi’s mouth covered his again, sucking on his lips, his tongue battered the gates until they fell open. The boy’s lids drooped as the Alpha took full advantage of the opening, kissing him dizzy again.

Suddenly there was a harsh intake of breath from the doors that led to the house. It was followed by an angry growl. Akihito’s eyes shot open, looking from the tall figure standing in the balcony doorway back to his mirror image; the man who was holding him in his arms. Ryuichi’s eyes stared calmly back at him as if daring Akihito to make his choice, then and there .

With a cry of embarrassed dismay, he pushed him away and Ryuichi finally allowed it. He released the small Omega and stumbled backwards, lurching drunkenly, then had to grab the railing to steady himself.

There was a look of crushed hurt in Ryuichi’s eyes, Akihito thought wildly as he stared at him. Ryuhei started forward to stand protectively between them, “What is this meaning of this? Akihito are you alright?”

The small blond nodded jerkily and turned his eyes to his fiancee. His heart was filled with guilt, but not guilt for being caught, it was rather guilt for pushing Ryuichi away. Akihito brushed the thought quickly away though, surprised at himself for feeling even an inkling of remorse. He was not the one who should feel guilty. Ryuichi should. He did not ask to be accosted and he did not belong to Ryuichi. It was Ryuhei’s ring on his finger and Ryuhei who was to be his legally wedded Alpha. His loyalty belonged to Ryuhei.

Ryuhei smiled gently at him and took a firm hold on his arm, leading him out of the shadows and back into the light of the ballroom. His frown was fierce, “Did he hurt you?”

Aki shook his head. He only hoped his lips were not as swollen as they felt.

The Duke turned his furious gaze back to his younger brother, “I’d appreciate you keeping your hands off MY fiancee Ryuichi.”

Ryuichi laughed coldly, “Why? What does it matter? You weren’t paying attention to him.”

Ryuhei looked down his nose, his high collar immaculate as he pulled Akihito in close by the arm, “Thats not the point. Akihito is mine. You will keep your distance and respect my property.”

His voice was calm but his anger was betrayed by the grip that strengthened around Akihito’s delicate wrist. The signet ring of the Dukedom dug into Akihito’s tender skin and he winced, partly from the physical pain and partly from the pain of being referred to as ‘property’. It may have been the truth and the ugly reality of his station in life, but it still hurt.

Ryuichi’s eyes immediately softened, “Let Akihito go. You’re hurting him. This is between you and me.”

Ryuhei looked down at the Omega as if he had almost forgotten he was there. He let go of him, “Go inside Akihito, I’ll be along shortly.”

Akihito meekly obeyed, but he looked over his shoulder at Ryuichi as he left. Golden eyes gazed after him, hot with longing. Ryuichi was destined only to be his brother-in-law, but the look in his eyes was anything but brotherly. It was crazy, Akihito knew it was, but there was a part of him that wanted nothing more than to run away with him.

 

-

 

[ _Music: Lay It All On Me_ ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SJvMZHIp68M)


	2. Chapter 2

-

The Takaba and Asami estates bordered each other, and beside the close friendship between the families, it was one of many reasons the marriage was so strategic. Akihito was the only child of the Takabas and as an Omega, he was unable to inherit the title or the land, but by wedding the Asami heir, the Takabas would be ensuring safe passage of their assets to the next generation, if not their name. By combining their lands, they combined resources and power and it made Asami Ryuhei the single most powerful Duke in the Kingdom, second only to the King himself. The land the Duke controlled was in itself a small kingdom, consisting of over a million acres of land, which supported many thousands of peasants and farmers and the enormous estate in the center of it was essentially, by all definitions, the castle from which he oversaw his kingdom. So, even though they were technically neighbors, it was nearly a three days carriage ride from door to door.

Akihito did not see his fiancee again, nor Ryuichi, until the day of the wedding.

The wedding was a massive affair, an event designed to display the wealth and power of both families. Every noble in the Kingdom was coming and even the Crown Prince himself. Poor sixteen year old Akihito was overwrought with nerves. He spent the night before tossing and turning and then threw up his breakfast the next morning. The paleness of his face and the way he trembled only made the fragile Omega seem that much lovelier as he walked down the aisle clutching a nosegay of pale peach roses to his waist. He wore his mother’s wedding gown, a gorgeous confection of twenty yards of the finest French lace, his face covered by a veil. His train was carried by a number of young Omegas from his immediate family and more rose petals were sprinkled behind him as he walked. Ryuhei waited for him at the end of the aisle. Ryuichi stood behind him.

It was all Akihito could do to put one foot in front of the other.

He kept his eyes down and straight ahead, but could feel the weight of both of their gazes on him. The ceremony was a dull blur and later all Akihito could remember from it was that a ladybug had landed on one of the roses in his bouquet. All he could remember from the kiss that declared them officially Alpha and Omega was the wet press of Ryuhei’s lips and the hot burn of Ryuichi’s eyes from over his twin’s shoulder.

Everyone exclaimed and made a fuss over what a handsome couple they were; Ryuhei so tall and dark and Akihito so pale and small and what a good match it was! The two finest families in the land, finally coming together! Akihito sat awkwardly beside his husband at the reception. Ryuhei laid a hand possessively over his as he spoke to their guests but otherwise paid him little attention. Aki would normally have enjoyed the rich foods and sweets served at the banquet but with his stomach in knots, he was unable to enjoy it. He was hungry, but he was also afraid he might get sick again. He just stared numbly at his plate.

Ryuhei excused himself to go mingle with the guests and Akihito was left sitting by himself. Moments later a cup of water and a new plate was placed in front of him, filled with plain crackers and a sliced apple. It was simple and terribly appealing, as if someone had read his mind. Akihito smiled and looked up, but his smiled faded as soon as he saw who it was.

“Ryuichi?”

His skin went pale and Ryuichi frowned at the stricken expression. He knelt down so he could speak softly, “Don’t be frightened Akihito. I’m not going to make a scene or embarrass you or Ryuhei.”

His eyes were clear and calm and sober. He seemed poised and in control and had none of the wildness about him that Akihito had seen on the balcony all those months ago. He looked incredibly handsome in his perfectly tailored suit and Akihito felt his heart clench in his chest a bit.

“I wanted to apologize for what I said and did that night to you, at your engagement party. I should never have tried to force you to choose between your family, your duty to them, and me. It was unfair and cruel to spring it on you like that. I only want you to be happy and I certainly don’t wish for you to live in fear of me. We are brothers now and I wish to be your friend again, as I was, all those years ago.”

Relieved tears filled Akihito’s eyes and he smiled radiantly, his lips trembling from emotion.

Ryuichi smiled then too, “You look so beautiful sweetheart. The most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen. But you need to relax, you’ll make yourself sick. Can you do that for me? Today is a happy day and everyone here, including me, wishes you only the best.”

Akihito bobbed his head again, “Yes.”

The Alpha stood and patted his head, “Good. Eat something and it will settle your tummy and then maybe later, you and I can have a go on the dance floor, for old times sake. You do remember who taught you how to waltz don’t you?” He winked at him.

“How could I forget?” Akihito grinned. It was the summer he had been only eight years old, Ryuichi had been eighteen. He had stepped on Ryuichi’s feet more times than he could count but the older boy had been nothing but kind and patient with him. He declared Akihito was his favorite dance partner.

“Damn straight.” The Alpha grinned back, he then nodded respectfully stepped away as Ryuhei came back towards the table. Akihito dug into the plate Ryuichi had brought him eagerly and felt almost immediately better. When it came time for dancing, Ryuhei took him first, in a stiff, perfectly executed waltz around and around the floor in front of everyone. Ryuhei looked fixedly at the top of Akihito’s head and never once reassured him with eye contact. Afterwards he was turned over to dance one after another with all the nobles in attendance, from the Crown Prince all the way down to the lowest of the Earls. It was tradition. Akihito smiled as best as he could as his feet kept time in perfect step and made sure not to bump into the other couples. The music was dull and boring and so was the dancing. Finally the bespectacled Earl he was dancing with was tapped on the shoulder and Akihito was turned over to yet another partner. He gasped as Ryuichi’s amber eyes gleamed mischievously at him.

The tall Alpha took him in a strong hold about the waist and suddenly the music picked up and turned into a lively Viennese waltz. He lowered his head and whispered into Akihito’s ear, “Do you remember?”

Aki grinned and nodded while he gathered his bustled skirt up tighter in his clasped hand to make sure his feet could move freely. Ryuichi took a firm hold of that hand and pressed them together tightly, torso to knee with his hand splayed across the back of the Omega’s tiny waist. Akihito was taken to another time and another place as they began to move, twirling faster and faster around the floor. Other couples slowly exited to give them more room. Ryuichi’s form was firm but fluid and Akihito could feel his movements conveyed through the motion of his leading hand, reading his body the way only partners who had danced together for years could…. or those who were simply naturally compatible. Their thighs intertwined and their feet danced inside the other’s but neither tripped nor lost step. Ryuichi led him confidently, supporting him with his body and hands, but his eyes also never broke from Akihito’s, reassuring him all the while with his intense gaze. Akihito forgot everything else and was soon smiling as they flew in time together. He was soon breathless from the rambunctious, energetic dance, but he never wanted it to stop.

It was over far too soon.

They slowed to a stop amidst the appreciative cheers of the guest and bowed together. Ryuichi bent his head to press a kiss on his cheek and his breath tickled Aki’s earlobe as he whispered one word fervently, “Beautiful.”

The boy smiled brightly, his blue eyes dancing. For the first time all day, Akihito truly felt he was.

Firm, heavy hands fell on Akihito’s slim shoulders as Ryuichi released his hand and took a brisk step back. The brothers nodded stiffly to one another and Akihito was forced to watch as Ryuichi’s broad shoulders disappeared into the crowd.

Ryuhei’s fingers dug into his shoulder blades, his voice dripping with anger at being shown up, “Well, I think thats quite enough dancing for today, don’t you?”

Akihito nodded, a bit embarrassed at how carried away they had gotten, but he didn’t regret it. It was the only part of their wedding he had enjoyed so far. He thought perhaps Ryuihei might have said more about it, but suddenly the his mother and the Duchess were coming and herding him back through the gardens to the main house, saying goodbye to everyone as he left. The sun was setting and while the party was only just getting started for the guests, it was tradition for the bride to leave early to prepare for her wedding night. The groom was to come later.

As always, the intimidating Asami mansion took his breath away. Carved marble staircases curved up both sides of the enormous atrium and a gigantic crystal chandelier hung from a three story high domed ceiling painted with clouds and angels. Akihito felt a bit how Cinderella must have felt coming home from her wedding to the Prince’s castle.

Servants were lined up either side of the stairs, dressed smartly. The Duchess addressed them, introducing Akihito as the new Duchess of Sion, but not to replace the old. She winked at Akihito, but it was not entirely friendly. She was a tall, imposing woman and bore a slight resemblance to her sons, though her eyes were dark. One by one the servants stepped forward and introduced themselves and their station. The only one Akihito actually remembered was Kirishima, the head steward of the household and Kou, the young Beta who was to be his valet. From there Akihito’s mother took over. She was a slightly shorter, chubbier version of Akihito, still lovely as could be with big blue eyes. They had never been particularly close. She had trouble relating to Akihito who wasn’t the typical Omega, who liked running around outside with dirty, scruffy knees and wanted to be a famous artist. Akihito’s mother had always been happy with her life, she loved her dresses and her parties and that was enough for her. They hadn’t always had much to talk about but Akihito had never doubted she loved him.

The head steward took Akihito and his mother to his chambers, which had once been the Duchess’ chambers, when her husband was alive. As was common with the aristocracy, the husband and the wife would each have their own separate rooms. Akihito had a beautiful room overlooking the gardens with a sitting area and a fireplace, a large wooden four-poster bed with a low canopy made specifically for Omegas to help satisfy their nesting instincts. He had his own large powder room with clawfoot tub and an enormous walk in closet where his trunks had already been placed and unpacked. His clothing barely filled even a quarter of the closet. His mother exclaimed and cooed over the frilly room, covered in lace and eyelet and pink satins. Kirishima explained that it had been redecorated, just for him. Akihito blanched a bit at the overly feminine room. It was not at all to his taste, but he was much too polite to say anything.

Through a door to the right of the bed Akihito was told the Duke’s quarters would be and that only he would have the key to access Akihito’s rooms once the doors were locked. The doors would locked both to keep him in and to keep others out, but only during his heats and only at his request, of course. Kou, the slender brunette servant knocked on the open door frame to alert them to his presence and asked if Akihito might like him to draw hot water for a bath. Aki nodded gratefully. The head steward excused himself. While his bath was prepared, Akihito’s mother helped him from his wedding dress, bustle and corset and helped him into his dressing robes. She removed the pins from his hair and brushed the golden tresses gently. It was normally the job of Akihito’s valet to take care of such tasks, but tonight was the last night his mother would be able to do such things for him and she took advantage of the time to give Akihito a long overdue talk on the birds and the bees. Most of it he already knew and the way his mother gushed about the ‘special place inside him made only for his Alpha’ had him blushing scarlet in no time.

Her explanation about how uncomfortable it was going to be quickly had him pale.

She cautioned him, “Now when he comes to you, you just lie back and let him do as he pleases. Ryuhei is much larger than you so there’s bound to be a bit of tearing and you may even bleed, but remember, the last thing you want to do is resist an Alpha in rut. If it hurts, just do what I do and recite poetry in your head until its over. My favorite is Lord Byron. Why most of the time before I’ve even gotten halfway through my favorite poem, your father has done his business and is back across the hall to his room!”

She giggled conspiratorially and patted Akihito’s knee, “You’ll get through it baby, we all do. Now when is your next heat sweetheart? Not for a few more weeks right?”

Omegas only went into heat once a month and Akihito had only just had his. He was lucky his had been mild so far, just an achy feeling in his groin and an embarrassing wetness between his legs that forced him to use rags in his undershorts, but supposedly heats got worse once Omegas were mated. Akihito wasn’t looking forward to it.

His mother held out her hand, in it were some chocolates. Akihito’s eyes lit up. He loved chocolate and it was very expensive and hard to come by. He reached for it and she closed her fingers over them. Her voice was low enough that the servants could not hear, “I got these special, just for you baby.” She grinned, “Wouldn’t it be great if you got pregnant tonight? And in nine months you could look back and know you conceived on your wedding night?”

Akihito swallowed hard. He was too young. He really wasn’t ready to get pregnant. He still felt like a child, he wasn’t ready to have one yet. Akihito’s mother read his face like an open book, she frowned at him, “Akihito you know how tenuous our financial position is right now. The Asamis don’t, not yet. And when they find out, it would be best if there was a grandbaby on the way, cementing the bonds between our two families.”

The little Omega drew into himself. He hated talking about money. Hated thinking about it. But he knew how important it was to his family. If they had lived just a little smarter and not been quite so wasteful it wouldn’t have been such a problem, but they had already been living well above their means when Akihito’s father made some rather poor investments. The Asami family would never allow their in-laws to be hassled by debt collectors, but then again they wouldn’t be thrilled to pick up the Takaba’s debts like poor relations either. A grandbaby would go a long way towards soothing ties. Akihito blinked away his tears and took the chocolates from his mother’s hand. He ate one. The sweets were bitter on his tongue. With her encouragement he ate a second one and she left the third on the table beside the bed.

She turned to him and kissed first one cheek and then the other, “Such a good boy. You’ll thank me for this one day darling, when you hold your own baby in your arms, you’ll be so happy and you’ll love him so much and none of this will even matter.”

And he wouldn’t sell his child to pay off debts, Akihito finished in his head, but didn’t say out loud. He squeezed his mother tight. She didn’t mean to be this way. She was simply a product of her upbringing, as was he, to an extent. She kissed him one last time, squeezed his hand and then left.

He was quiet as he bathed and grateful for the privacy. He ran the hot, rose-scented water over his long arms and legs, squeezing the sponge at the back of his neck. The water suddenly felt unbearably hot. He stood naked from the tub and got out dripping wet. He wrapped the towel about his hips and padded across the room. The window was open and the breeze felt amazing. He stood there for a long time watching the sun set and the sky turn dark. Finally there was a knock on the door and Akihito was forced to put his robe back on. The servants drained the tub, drew the curtains and lit the candles. The room glowed with a warm hue.

Kou turned with a small bow, his hands clasped before him, “Is there anything more we can do for you, Your Grace?”

Akihito startled at the title and then shook his head, thanking the Beta softly.

The brunette smiled softly at him and then closed the door behind him. Akihito turned back into the room, twisting his hands. He stared at the door between his room and the Duke’s. It was large and dark and imposing. Ryuhei might come through it at any moment. The tiny Omega flinched at his mother’s words but then shook himself. He was no craven coward. He was strong, no matter how uncomfortable, he could bear it.

Despite his fear, he was also feeling surprisingly eager. Delicious heat curled in his belly, emanating from his groin. He could feel a hint of wetness between his legs. He felt hot. Aroused.

Slender fingers trailed to the knot of his silk robe and released it so that he could gaze at himself in the full length mirror next to his dressing table. He could see his naked skin, smooth and porcelain white. His legs were long, his hips rounded, his waist small. He was thin, too thin perhaps, but still… Akihito looked to the lacy peignoir that had been left hanging, a silent command by his mother. Akihito curled his lip in distaste and then went to his closet. He rummaged through the racks. There was his everyday clothes and his fancy clothes and despite his protestations his mother had sent an entire bridal trousseau. Most of it was frilly and lacy and not to his liking but there was a slip. It was plain, with thin straps and made of a soft peachy pink.

He took a breath, looking at himself in the mirror and decided to be daring. The gown skimmed down his naked body, feeling sinfully slinky and sensuous against his skin. The straps were delicate against his shoulders and it had a trim, body-hugging fit that accentuated his figure, flaring out slightly at his hips. It covered his long legs modestly until he moved and then there was a daring hip high slit that exposed the entire thigh of his right leg. The firelight cast the shadows of his legs against the sheer nightgown as he moved. He could see everything and nothing at the same time.

Akihito sat before the mirror and played with his hair, putting it up and then letting it fall back down again. He finally decided to leave the long curls loose and then moved to stand before his husband’s door. Anxiety wrung his stomach, but desire warred equally from within. For a moment after he was ready, he closed his eyes and tried with all his might to gather the courage to open the door.

Finally he took a deep breath and eased it open.

The Duke’s room was empty. It was dark. A fire had been lit by the servants in the hearth but it hadn’t been tended. All the remained were the glowing embers. It was almost eerie. Akihito found the heavy drapery and muted colors downright depressing. He moved through the room quietly, moving towards the sound of thumping coming from the adjacent room. The Duke’s quarters were much larger than his, he had a private sitting chamber, an office with a library and through there, an area for entertaining ‘guests’. Akihito was young and naive, but not completely ignorant. He knew well that most of the members of the aristocracy had mistresses and employed ladies of the night. But tonight was his wedding night, surely Ryuhei wasn’t....

His heart in his throat, he reached out a pale hand and pushed open the door. Over half a dozen eyes stared back at him. There were a number of young aristocrats relaxing about a billiards table, shooting pool, playing cards and drinking. The men stared lustfully at the lovely, scantily dressed Omega until one whistled low. Akihito cried out and jumped back, covering his chest with his hands. Ryuhei came storming in after him, “Akihito! For God’s sake! What are you doing parading about the manor half naked?”

“I-I’m sorry, I was looking for you.”

Ryuhei grunted in anger and took Akihito’s thin arm in a bruising grip. He dragged the boy roughly back through his office, his bedroom and then back into Akihito’s chambers. He groaned once they got there and pushed Akihito onto the bed, “You do realize that the Crown Prince just saw you like that? Looking like a trollop? I am never going to live this down.”

“I’m sorry.” Akihito didn’t know what else he could say. His cheeks burned with the humiliation. He didn’t see why Ryuhei was the one so embarrassed. He was the one who had just been ogled like meat by all of Ryuhei’s friends. On his wedding night.

The Duke threaded his fingers through his hair in frustration and then turned angry amber eyes back on the small boy, “You stay here while I go deal with the mess you’ve made.”

Akihito bit his lip anxiously as Ryuhei turned to go. He hated how small his voice sounded, “When will you be coming back?”

Ryuhei glared at him, “When I’m good and fucking ready.” The door slammed behind him and the lock turned with a resounding thunk. Akihito went to the door and turned the handle. It was locked. So was the other one. He was locked in.

Sweat beaded on his forehead. The burning in his belly was getting worse. It wasn’t pleasant anymore. It was turning into a hot, insistent throb, aching and cramping like one of his heats but worse. Much much worse. Akihito felt feverish, disoriented. Akihito laid down on the bed and stared at the canopy. It felt suffocatingly hot. He rolled to his side and began to cry. Big fat tears rolled down his cheeks and onto the pillowcase. His husband had both summarily promised to cherish him and then cruelly rejected him, all in one day. He felt unloved and unwanted and so desperately alone.

The poor lonely Omega cried into his pillow until he fell asleep.

The candles burned themselves out, one by one, and it was pitch black when Akihito woke again.

The room and the shadows around him strange and unfamiliar. Through the darkness he tried to distinguish the shape of the furniture and the outline of the windows, but everything was foreign. He felt utterly disoriented. He was alone and frightened and in pain. Horrible, horrible pain. Akihito moaned loudly as he grabbed at his stomach. The nightgown and the bed clothes beneath him were sopping wet with slick and sweat. He curled into a ball and began to rock back and forth slowly. He was so, so hot.

He knew he was in heat, but he had never had a heat like this. It was all-encompassing, all- consuming. He ached, throbbed, pulsed with the need to be held by his Alpha. Slick poured from between his thigh, wet and sticky and hot. He was laying in a wet spot as if he had wet the bed. Akihito slowly moved from in, trying to stand but it was as if the floor had moved on him and he fell to the floor with a hard ‘thump’, dizzy and disoriented. The little Omega whimpered in fear and began to slowly drag himself across the floor. Every movement hurt but his entire being cried out for his mate. Without realizing it, he began to make the high-pitched Omegan cries of distress in his throat. No matter how cold or hard-hearted an Alpha was, it was biologically impossible for them not to respond to those helpless little cries.

His small fists knocked weakly on the door to his husband’s room as he called for him, begging the Duke for help. There was no answer.

His husband was either in someone else’s bed, or he simply didn’t care enough to come.

How unimportant he must be, if his Alpha couldn’t even be bothered to answer his cries for help. He had never felt more desperate or alone, unwanted and unloved. Akihito pushed on the handle but it was useless, he was locked in. He slumped against the wall next to the door, crying and wailing, his knees drawn close to his body. The cramps grew in intensity. He need his mate, he needed his Alpha. Now. Throwing his head back, Akihito began to wail but as soon as the mournful cry began, he stopped. He froze at the sound of a key turning in the lock.

The bedroom door opened.

Akihito’s tearstained face lifted to see who it was, but the adjoining room was just as cold and dark as his own. All he could make out was the vague silhouette of a man, but his tremendous height and broad shoulders betrayed his identity. Akihito sat up and stretched his hands out toward him, his heart leaping and racing with joy. "Ryuhei!" he cried joyfully.

The sudden movement of sitting up made his head spin again. Spent, he nearly collapsed back onto the floor, the Alpha catching him as he swayed. He held him gently, cupping Akihito’s cheek in his palm, his calloused thumb wiping the tears as they continued to fall. Akihito sobbed, his instincts screaming at him to soothe his Alpha’s anger, “I’m sorry, I’m sorry I made you mad. I didn’t mean to. I’m sorry.” He bent his head, bowing it, displaying his neck submissively to the Alpha.

The man didn’t answer. He bent down, hooking one large arm under Akihito’s legs and the other across his lower back and lifted the small Omega from the floor. Akihito wrapped his arms around his neck, squeezing him hard. He buried his face in the hollow between Alpha's shoulder and throat and inhaled deeply of his spicy, pungent scent. The powerful pheromones soothed the heat and fear inside him.

With Akihito in his arms, the large man made his way toward the bed and then tried to deposit the Omega on top of it. Akihito clutched frantically at him, not ready to be put down yet, terrified he might leave him again, whining fearfully in his throat.

“Ssshh, shhhh, s’okay, I’m not mad. Could never be mad at you baby.” His voice was deep and husky and the reassurance moved through the poor drugged Omega’s fragmented consciousness like a soothing wind. He sighed with relief as the Alpha instead sat down on the bed, his back against the headboard with Akihito in his arms still. Aki wanted to be held, so tightly, to cling to his Alpha’s strength until all his fear was gone. He squirmed until he was straddling him, his knees on either side of the other man’s hips, his gown rucked up nearly to his waist as Akihito clung to him like the last shelter in a storm. He childishly tucked the top of his head under the Alpha’s chin.

A warm hand pressed against his shuddering back, “Hey little monkey, its alright, you’re ok.”

Akihito knew there was something off about the way Ryuhei spoke to him but he couldn’t think. The overwrought, heat-stricken Omega was operating on instincts only at this point. He pressed his face into the Alpha’s shoulder until it was buried and sniffed his scent. It was intoxicating, like a drug. He wanted more. Akihito tugged at his shirt in frustration and the Alpha obliged, stripping his shirt off until his skin was bare. Akihito bleated happily, nipping and sniffing and rubbing himself on the perfect, muscular chest, trying to get more of the Alpha's wonderful scent all over him. The large man chuckled at the boy’s antics, but then Akihito suddenly felt frustrated by his own clothing. He ripped the gown off over his head with a contented sigh, baring his flesh to his mate. He was now completely naked, sitting on his Alpha’s lap.

Slick was pouring from him now, soaking the fabric of the man’s crotch and filling the air with the pungent smell of an Omega in heat, like kryptonite to any Alpha. He could feel the man beneath him reacting to it, his cock swelling hard underneath the cleft of Akihito’s plump bottom. The boy rocked slowly forward and then back, grinding clumsily on the bulge. Pleasure went straight up his spine and his efforts intensified. The Alpha groaned and grabbed his hips to still them. Akihito immediately began to whine again, bouncing and bucking against the tight grip until he was released.

Set free again Akihito was left to his own devices, the Alpha pliant beneath him. He felt giddy as he rubbed himself against the man’s hard muscles. His own belly relished the feel of the Alpha’s hot stomach beneath him, his nipples pebbled into peaks at the stimulation and his loins contracted with each grind against the Alpha’s hard bulge. He writhed and rocked himself, humping him inelegantly, needfully. His heat had reduced him to nothing more than his basest urges, but he needed more, he was still so very far from satisfaction.

The little Omega whimpered, “Please, please Alpha, need you please, please, please!”

The man he thought was his husband groaned and then touched him, finally. Uttering a low, rumbling sound deep in his chest, his arms drew Akihito down against him, pressing the boy possessively against his chest. Akihito mewled in helpless gratitude. He shivered and pressed closer, his body saying what he could not. Bending his head, the Alpha pressed a kiss to the top of his forehead. Instinctively, the boy turned his face up and instantly the Alpha covered Akihito’s lips with his. Shifting slightly, he slid the hand at Aki’s back down, over his hips, over his gorgeously ripe bottom, then filled his palm with plump, heated flesh and drew the Omega fully against him. Akihito gasped, his lips parted. He slid his tongue between and Akihito felt his heart skip a beat, felt desire soar, felt a ravenous hunger grip him, hot like fire. The boy whimpered and clung to him dizzily. His head spun but the kiss continued, gaining in fervor with each second, with each pounding heartbeat, until he thought his heart would explode. Slick gushed from between his legs, the fabric of the Alpha’s pants was now sodden wet with it. Akihito whined in frustration, bucked and pushing and grinding in the Alpha’s strong grip even as strong arms closed around him, trying to pin him down. Akihito swung his hips, banging into the Alpha’s and the large man groaned as if in pain. His big hand closed over Akihito’s buttocks, grabbing him between the legs to still his movements, his fingers curling up to press against hard against the opening of his body and with that, Akihito convulsed.

His head laid back, his spine arched and his toes curled as slick squirted from his hole, soaking the Alpha’s fingers, spraying like champagne from a bottle as he panted his way through his orgasm. He was wracked by it, his body tensed and curling in on itself until finally he was done and he collapsed against the Alpha, boneless.

The big body beneath his rumbled with laughter and the heavy hand between his legs, cupping his bottom lifted. Moments later he heard sucking noises and realized the Alpha was lapping slick from his fingers, sucking it off. Fingers dipped into the crease of his bottom again, swiping more slick and the hand returned to the Alpha’s mouth again. Akihito realized he was eating it, like a bear with honey. The knowledge both disgusted and thrilled him. Again and again his hand returned and as if in obedience to his Alpha, Akihito’s body produced more and more sweet, sticky juices for his culinary pleasure. Finally the hand returned and this time, a finger curled upwards, pressing inside the Omega’s slippery hole. Akihito cooed his satisfaction, spreading his thighs and pressing backwards against the pressure. It felt delicious, like his body was empty and he was one more step towards being completed. He rocked back and forth again on the finger inside him and this time the Alpha did not resist his movements, in fact he encouraged them.

“There you go baby, take what you need. Thats right. Thats right. I’ll get you through this.”

Akihito groaned and pushed back, trying to get the finger in deeper. He could feel the rough callouses scraping his soft insides deliciously. It pulled back as if teasing him, Aki whimpered suddenly feeling as if he was going to cry again. He bleated pitifully in fear, “Don’t leave me Alpha, don’t leave!”

“Won’t leave you, not now, not ever. I promise.”

The finger pressed inside again, fast and deep and this time there were two. Akihito howled his delight as the thick digits began fucking in and out, crammed inside him without much finesse from the awkward angle, but oh it was more than enough. His buttocks flexed and tightened around them and then suddenly he was cumming again, slick gushing from his hole.

The Alpha apparently had decided he wanted to drink directly from the source this time and Akihito was flipped suddenly over onto his back, still orgasming and squirting when the man’s head shoved between his thighs, his broad shoulders pushing Akihito’s legs practically into splits. There was no build-up, no prelude, only the hot feeling of his Alpha’s mouth closing over his hole and sucking the slick out of him like cream from a pastry. Akihito sobbed and sank his fingers into those thickly muscled shoulders. He gasped and tensed as the Alpha’s lips kissed and caressed his hole, but when his tongue parted his flesh and dipped inside his body, Akihito bloomed for him, sobbing in pure desire. With each caress more intimate than the last, he opened doors the Omega hadn’t imagined existed, showing him delights he couldn’t have previously begun to comprehend. While the Alpha tasted, licked, probed and suckled; the Omega thrashed his head wildly, fingers clamped to his mate’s skull, his young body in full flower, open and aching and owned completely. Slick pumped from his body, oozing wet and hot like caramel onto his hungry mate’s tongue. The hot lash of it felt as if it was flaying him alive. One thick digit was thrust without warning into the folds of his body. He tensed, shocked, then melted like butter around it, fluid again spraying from his hole, covering the Alpha’s eager face in his juices.

Akihito collapsed back on the bed, his head cradled by the soft pillow. He wanted to move, to reciprocate somehow but he couldn't. His arms felt heavy, useless, lying on the bed at his sides. The Alpha prowled slowly up his body. Random kisses were peppered across on his thighs, his stomach, his throat, leaving wet marks on his skin. The hands that moved over him were calloused, but they were also kind and loving. Akihito preened in pleasure at the gentle petting. He welcomed his weight as he moved to blanket his body, his tongue prowling the interior of his mouth. Beneath him he lay naked and vulnerable, but never had he felt more beautiful or alive. His body and soul sang with the sense of belonging. He belonged, to this man, this Alpha. He felt loved and wanted and cherished. This was what it meant to be cherished.

His small body began to vibrate with an Omegan purr that was very, very rare, unheard by many Alpha’s even after a lifetime with their mates.

The Alpha chuckled, rumbling low in his ear, “Feeling better my delicious little love?”

Akihito was suddenly hit with another wave of energy. He sprang up like a cat, twist and moving to straddle the other man again. He wanted to explore the other as he had explored him. He wanted to discover his mate too. His fingers danced over heated flesh until he reached the waistband of his trousers. The fabric between them angered him. Akihito growled threateningly at it, his white teeth bared. It was utterly adorable.

The Alpha laughed as Akihito helped him kick his pants off. Akihito’s small hands skated over his hard, hairy legs, so different from Akihito’s own. He could feel thick muscles flex under his touch, the Alpha tensing and breathing when he touched certain spots. Akihito threw his head back and laughed, feeling like a power and sexuallity incarnate. The Alpha growled low in his throat as Akihito wiggled his way up and pressed his round bottom against the heated iron of his cock. Slick coated the rod liberally and then Akihito pushed back against it. Firm hands moved to encapsulate his waist.

The Alpha held him there, in midair, inches short of his goal.

Akihito whimpered in frustration, trying fruitlessly to drop backwards. Those strong hands held his body weight effortlessly aloft.

A deep voice spoke, trembling with effort, “No baby, not that.”

Akihito didn’t understand. Thinking felt hard. He articulated the words slowly, “Finish Alpha. You have to finish. Make me yours.”

At that the man beneath him seemed to snap and his hips lifted while his hands simultaneously dropped the little Omega, impaling him forcefully on his cock. Akihito screamed. It was like being stabbed between the legs by a warm, velvet spear. The penetration was swift and sure, there was a moment of flashing pain but Akihito was too enraptured by the feeling of his mate embedding himself inside his soft body. His insides quivered around the intruder, liquid spilling around it to protect the soft lining of his delicate sex. Akihito gasped and trembled, trying to regain his breath. The Alpha beneath him remained still and motionless as Akihito quavered above him. Slowly those big, warm hands moved over him. Petting his trembling thighs, stroking the ladder of his ribs, and then up to his chest, touching his nipples and then moving up to cup his face, ghosting over his nakedness, acquainting themselves with his shape by touch. Fingertips grazed his nipples just as Akihito had filled his lungs and suddenly his breath was gone again. Akihito panted as he closed both enormous palms over his flat chest, squeezing the tight flesh there and rubbing his nipples. They firmed, kneaded, caressed, all too knowingly. He arched and offered himself up to them, to him, beyond thought, beyond reason, totally engrossed in the passion that burned so hotly between them. He dropped his head back and rocked his hips clumsily. The Alpha grunted. Releasing the Omega’s chest, he swept his hands down the boy’s slender body, over his hips, then closed both hands about his bottom and lifted him…. and then dropped him again.

The thickness of his manhood pulled a gushing warmth from him, and the squish of Akihito’s body sinking back onto it was actually audible. He was so wet, Akihito felt that perhaps he was melting inside, the contents of his belly liquefying. There was no other way to describe the sensation, the pure wave of hot desire that flooded him and pooled deep in his core. He began to move, rocking and lifting slowly, clumsily. The Alpha encouraged him to move at his own pace, allowed him his freedom to discover, while his hands rested on Akihito’s hips guiding him too.

He began to build up a rhythm, milking the Alpha with his body closed tightly around him like a hot, silken fist. The Alpha hissed and exhaled. Akihito could feel his abdominal muscles clench and release against his inner thighs as he rode him. The constant slide of his body, the rhythmic rocking, drove him mad, even as he was consumed with the determination that it not end yet, not quite yet. Finally, Akihito began to cry, his need overwhelming but he couldn’t satisfy it on his own. A strong hand curled around the back of his neck, bringing him down so that he could feel the Alpha’s hot breath on his face. He moved his hips, pressing up into Akihito and suddenly it was too much.

“Don’t move- don’t!”

The Alpha cupped the back of his head soothingly and reassured him, “Do as you like.”

Akihito wailed, sobbing his name, sobbing with joy, mindless in ecstasy as he exploded in one last mind-blowing orgasm. His body clenched down, clamping hard on the root of the cock inside him, the scent of the Omega’s satisfaction heavy in the air. The Alpha followed immediately. Akihito collapsed forward on top of him, groaning helplessly as the Alpha’s knot inflated inside him and the warmth flooded his womb. He could feel the Alpha erupting inside his belly, filling him. The pressure quickly grew uncomfortable but it was good. His body felt full and heavy, weighted from the inside. The Alpha continued to spend inside him. Spasms shuddered through the Alpha's big body and he groaned animalistically. Akihito relished the pain of his hardness expanding fully inside him, sealing their bodies together and Akihito knew he would be unable to expel even a drop of his semen.

Barely conscious, he allowed the Alpha to move and reposition his pliant limbs for his comfort. Warm hands ran over his body lovingly, rolling the muscles of his buttocks as he lazed on top of his mate like a blond Omega blanket. He cuddled against him, his small hand moving to capture the Alpha’s and bring it to his lips. He dragged his lips over the hard bumps of his knuckles and the pressed kisses to his palm, ending by sucking softly on the end of his fingers, like a child.

“Mine.” the Alpha sighed with satisfaction beneath him and Akihito smiled as the words imprinted on his soul. He was embraced by a peace and sense of belonging he had never known before, their body’s joined, complete, one. He faded to sleep with his mate’s knot locked inside his belly, his seed making its way ever deeper into the Omega’s fertile little womb.

-

_[Inspirational...uh.. Porn.](http://tmblr.co/ZvUvWl1_7PiPF) _

_**Come hang out on facebook!** <https://www.facebook.com/amelitarae>_

_  
_


End file.
